Will seeing persuade you to believe?
by pegbronco
Summary: Starsky and Hutch take a late night walk on a secluded beach. They encounter something unknown to them. Was it of this earth or not?


I don't own the guys…

Just playing with their minds a bit.

This was inspired by a personal experience. To have your eyes opened to the possibilities of the unknown is thought provoking. There is so much to this world that we have yet to discover. It's a wondrous place to live.

Will seeing persuade you to believe?

By

Pegbronco

"You alright Hutch?" Starsky asked as he pulled the car up to Venice Place. Hutch was propped up against the passenger door and slightly turned at him.

"Sure buddy, I'm fine. Just a little tired. We've had a long day."

"A long twelve days to be exact," Starsky corrected. " 'Bout time that Dobey give us some time off. Three days of bliss."

"Yeah, time to relax. I'm going to change then head to the beach."

"Hutch, it's 11:30 at night, you sure you want to go for a stroll on the beach now?" Starsky asked looking over at his friend.

"Sure. It's still warm out. Come on, walk with me," Hutch said as he looked over at his partner, and hoping that he would join him. Something told him that he didn't really want to be alone tonight. He got the heavy door opened and stepped out the car.

"I don't know Hutch. It's late," Starsky started to whine as he got out the car. "Ain't no excitement going on at the beach at this time of night," Starsky said as he followed his partner up the stairs to Hutch's apartment.

"It'll do ya good Starsk," Hutch told him looking into sapphire eyes as he reached over the door for the key.

Hutch's eyes told him that he wanted company. "Fine, if you insist," Starsky gave in after the look that his partner gave him.

With the two men basically sharing one wardrobe, each having clothes at the others' place, they both changed. Sweatpants for the blond and tattered jean shorts for the brunet.

They then headed down for the car. Hutch walked around the back of the bettered tub that he claims is a car, to the driver's door. "Come on lets go."

"Hutch, why yours?" Some more whining escaped the curly haired man.

"Cause I just sat cramped up in the 'tomato' for the last eight hours watching a building's paint peel and rust. I need the leg room."

Starsky did a quick head tilt, took in a deep breath, and again gave into his partner. He pried open the passenger door and dropped down into the worn seat. The old LTD was slowly allowing time to peel away it's youth, and Hutch wasn't too concerned. He was happy with the old tin can.

With the soft creaks, rattles and a strange hissing from the car that Starsky occupied himself with trying to identify, Hutch drove out of town and up the coast for about twenty minutes. With the city lights behind them and nothing but a clear dark sky full of stars, he turned the car into a small secluded spot.

"So this is where you come to hide from me?" Starsky asked looking out the side window.

"Starsk…I don't hide from you. I just found that I can relax out here. I need to escape that toilet bowl of a life that we live and find peace. Even if it's just for a short time." Hutch reached over and squeezed the brunet's shoulder. "And if I was hiding from you, I wouldn't have asked you to join me, now would I?"

The two men exited the car and made their way down to the soft sandy beach that laid at the bottom of the rocky embankment.

"The tide sure is low tonight Hutch."

"It's called slack tide Starsk."

"Yeah, just kind of weird. Never seen it like this before."

The moonlight frosted the dark water that laid out a vast view in front of them. A light sheen on the surface reflected towards the sky. It hid the dark world below it. There was an eerie calm as the soft waves of the very low tide gently rolled towards them.

The two men walked out towards the calm ocean water. The beach stretched out further then normal. The ocean giving the soft sandy shore more space and peace from it's ebbing.

Hutch slowed his pace. He stopped and looked out to the magnitude of the world that spread out in front of them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hutch took in a deep breath and side glanced over at his partner.

"Yeah, like a whole different world."

They strolled out to the ocean's water. The talk between them quiet. The whole beach quiet with the exception of the light waves softly caressing the deep beach.

Starsky stopped suddenly. "H…Hutch?" a soft chocked voice escaped the shorter detective. Starsky reached out with his right hand and violently grabbed hold of Hutch's left arm, stopping the big blond in his tracks. His eyes stayed focused at the small amount of beach that was left between them and the waves.

"What Starsk?" Hutch looked over at Starsky.

His partner stood ramrodded in place. Hutch looked out in the direction that his friend's eyes were glued to. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck instantly stood on end. Goosebumps popped over his entire body. His breath left him as if someone had punched him.

Out there in front of them the small black shape squatted. It was as if a black hole was in the bright curtain that hung out in front of them. It's pitch black body only visible as the soft moonlight reflected the outline of the smooth black figure. It was as smooth as black glass. It would have been just about unnoticeable with the exception for the fact that it slowly moved.

The shape slowly raised and turned towards them, it's height only about three feet tall. The large round eyes a soft tealish glow. A color that might have matched the waters in the full sun of daylight. The eyes the only thing that they could really identify, the rest of the limbs small and held against the body.

The grip that Starsky had on Hutch's arm didn't let up. It was a lifeline that he dared not disconnect. Hutch didn't register the pressure. His mind trying to comprehend what it was that was in front of them.

Their eyes got dry as they forgot to blink. Their hearts chocked them in their throats. Their lungs forgot their job of breathing. Both men stood stunned in place, their bodies statues. Their minds couldn't or wouldn't believe what they were looking at.

The object turned upright on two legs and ran out to the waves. With a forward motion it disappeared into the dark water. There was no splash, no ripple. It just let the water reabsorb it.

"Hhhuuuuuutch, hey Hhhuutch," Starsky took a couple small steps towards the water as if drawn to it by some unseen power. His grip still imposed on his partner's arm, Hutch was pulled along with him.

"Hutch, I need you to lie to me. I need you to lie to me right now and tell me that was some kind of sea animal," He turned at his partner while pointing out to the spot that the small creature had sat just moments before. His face showed disbelief and confusion.

"I…I can't lie to you," Hutch stood as his body remembered it's own functions. His breath came back but was shallow. His eyes blinked as in slow motion. His brain was still stunned.

"Then you need to convince me that it was just some little sea creature."

"I can't Starsk. I can't tell you what I've never seen or heard of before."

"Hutch, that thing looked at us. It looked straight at us. It took a step towards us. Hutch, you better tell me a lie right now, 'cause what we just saw wasn't from Earth. That thing stood up and looked right at us. Then it ran out into the ocean like a human. A human. Hutch?"

"Starsky…I think that we need to go now." Hutch finally registered Starsky's hold on him. He dislodged his arm from his partner's grip.

Starsky turned and focused on the waves that slowly rolled at them. He stood trying to tell himself that what he saw wasn't of another world. But his instincts told him that what they just witnessed was something that came from someplace other than Earth.

Starsky turned slightly towards his stunned partner. "Hutch, you know that that thing wasn't from Earth, you know that. I know you know. Hutch how? How can that thing be from Earth? It was alien. It wasn't from here. It had to come from outer space Hutch. You saw it."

"Starsky, stop rambling. I...I don't know that. I don't know for sure what it was I just saw. I can't say if it was from up there, out there. I…I can't tell you what I don't know. I just know that we need to leave," Hutch tried to tell his legs to turn and run, but his eyes told the brain to stay and look for it. To try to figure out what it was. His fight or flight instincts on a collision coarse.

"Hutch?" Starsky couldn't take his eyes off the water that held more mysteries then answers. His eyes trying to convince his brain that there is more to this world then he knows.

"Starsk, I really think that we need to go now," Hutch reached and took his partner by the arm and turned him towards the Earth that they know.

The two detectives made their way back up the long stretch of sand and to the rocky cliff. They got to the top and stood. They both turned to the vast ocean that reached out and touched the horizon.

"Hutch, I don't think that we need to tell anyone about this."

"Starsk, just what would we tell people? That we saw something that could or couldn't have been an alien? Something that was so black that it almost glowed black? That it had eyes the color that I've never seen before? That it scared the crap out of us? No, I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Hutch?" Starsky turned to his blond counterpart.

"Yeah?" Hutch looked into the blue eyes that he knew so well.

"But we did see an alien, right?"

"Starsk, yes. We saw something that was alien to us. Something that we've never seen before. So yes, it was alien." That was the only logical answer that he could come up with. It would have to do.

The two men got in the crumbling car. Hutch sat for a second staring out at the ocean, then got the car started and headed back to the world that they did know. It was a quiet ride back home. Both men thinking that they would have to be very naive to think that this world was off limits to other life forms. There was more to Earth then what they had dreamed of. It was going to be a quiet three days of deep thought.

The two men spent the next three days quietly discussing life and the world that they lived on.

As the moon laid out it's soft glow onto the waters of the earth, the life stirred. Life that was of this world, and life that had been on this world longer then man. Life that could have come from the vast universe that this world twirled in. The universe that twirled in endless space.

End


End file.
